<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Impression by jaemluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351571">First Impression</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemluv/pseuds/jaemluv'>jaemluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CIX Drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CIX (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Bae Jinyoung, First Meetings, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of Wannaone, Pre-Debut CIX, Reflection, Short &amp; Sweet, all this just because i saw yonghee eat some cereal in his log lmao, but very briefly and subtly, does this count as fluff?, implied hurt/comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemluv/pseuds/jaemluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>at first glance, jinyoung seemed standoffish- cold, even </p><p>or yonghee thinks about his first encounters with bae jinyoung<br/>(lowercase intended)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Jinyoung/Kim Yonghee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CIX Drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Impression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it’s about time i properly wrote yonghee into something-<br/>i hardly know about pre debut cix besides jinyoung, so bear with me on this. i was just thinking ab how yonghee and jinyoung talked ab how they didn’t talk much pre debut and this happened.</p><p>also yonghee eating cereal with hyunsuk commenting behind the camera in his recent log was this highlight of my 2021 oops lol- i will most definitely write some dumb hyunsuk yonghee fic because of that in the future </p><p>ALSO IK JY IS BARELY YOUNGER THAN YH BUT I WAS RUNNING OUT OF GOOD WORDS TO USE AHAH</p><p>this was way too long,,,,<br/>anyways, enjoy!!:)<br/>[UNEDITED]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sometimes, yonghee thinks about when he first met jinyoung at the company</p><p>truthfully, how he hadn’t been quite fond of him at first</p><p>it’s not that yonghee didn’t <em>like</em> jinyoung, maybe he was just intimidated- despite being younger, jinyoung had quite the impression on the brunette when he’d first joined the company </p><p>at first glance, jinyoung seemed standoffish- cold, even </p><p>(a small part of him understood how it couldn’t have been easy for the boy to have been a wildly popular idol and then a trainee again just as fast, but that didn’t mean it never hurt) </p><p>at some point, yonghee had decided jinyoung just didn’t like him, and avoided the ex idol almost entirely.</p><p>now that he thinks of it, it was pretty obvious that the younger didn’t have any bad intentions towards yonghee; he was just stressed and nervous about debuting again, which <em>now</em> made perfect sense to the older </p><p> </p><p>jinyoung showed that he cared about him in his own way, a way that he didn’t have to confront anyone or talk about it later</p><p>he showed that he cared in <em>the little things</em></p><p>how he always asked the choreographer to repeat steps again if he could tell yonghee was struggling with them</p><p>how he always brought extra water bottles because he knew the older tended to forget his on the counter when they left for practice </p><p>how he always made sure to get yonghee’s favorite cereal during trips to the store when he knew he was running out.</p><p>during the course of their trainee period, yonghee and him and made somewhat of a silent agreement to look after each other- and even after they’d became closer, the unconscious habit had never broken</p><p>yonghee decided that the boy who only ever avoided his eyes wasn’t so cold after all </p><p>(so when yonghee comes into the kitchen to get a glass of water the night after their debut showcase to find jinyoung in the living room teary-eyed, yonghee approaches him with a small smile</p><p>
  <em>”you’ve worked really had for this. i know it must be hard, and i’ll never really understand how you must be feeling- but i just want you to know that i’m really proud of you; of all of us”</em>
</p><p>jinyoung pulls him into a hug, and yonghee rubs his back, ignoring the shakiness in his hands</p><p>yeah, they’ll be okay)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>